


Sucks to not Suck

by madeboo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Soul Bond, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeboo/pseuds/madeboo
Summary: Tfw your vampire boyfriend won't bite you.





	Sucks to not Suck

**Author's Note:**

> The fact I had this written before the SM Town Halloween party… my mind.  
> Chapter 1 is set up. Chapter 2 is smut (in progress).

“Please?”

“It’s not a good idea.”

“Pretty please?”

“Mm mn. Nope.”

“Pleeeaaase~ can’t you do this for me?”

“I don’t know why you’re so persistent. You’ve been asking me for nearly 8 months now and I haven’t caved. What makes you think today will be any different?”

Chanyeol leans into Jongdae’s shoulder, pushing out his bottom lip to up his pouty power. Cuddled together on a couch, the pair are supposed to be enjoying a competitive TV baking show but instead the TV is forgotten for their daily debate. “Exactly Dae. It’s been 8 months and I haven’t changed my mind. The sooner we do it, the sooner you’ll realize it’s not such a big deal. Please.”

Jongdae cards his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair and a brief look of contemplation passes over his features before his face steels back into seriousness. “Biting you _is_ a big deal. Especially because I don’t want you to wind up dead.”

Chanyeol acts scandalized. “Dead? Are you back on that argument? You would never let that happen before you get the chance to change me.”

A long groan escapes Jongdae and his hand starts to move a bit faster though Chanyeol’s hair. “It’s not my intention to do either. Being soulless isn’t really a step up from being dead. Besides, last I checked you didn’t want to be changed.”

“I don’t,” Chanyeol says, “but biting me doesn’t have to mean choosing between death and The Change. It means you choose to feed. Easy.”

“Feed.” Jongdae squints. “Sounds like you’ve been talking with Baekhyun again. He’s still a baby immortal and his experiences are a narrow slice of what it’s like.”

Chanyeol huffs. “But he told me that Sehun was feeding from him within a couple weeks of them meeting and—”

“And Baekhyun is very persuasive and was hoping to get changed by Sehun the moment he discovered he was an immortal. Feeding is essential to The Change to improve the bond between a newborn and their sire. Otherwise the newborn risks forgetting themselves entirely during The Change and becomes too destructive for a sire to allow them to continue as an immortal.”

“Well, yeah but—”

“Not to mention Sehun had been acting as a protector to Baekhyun for years. He was prepared to do whatever Baekhyun may have needed considering Sehun effectively owed him his life. Baekhyun is the last survivor of the Byun line and Sehun has served their family for centuries. Their circumstances greatly differ from ours Chanyeol.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Chanyeol mumbles under his breath, “Baekhyun is special and I am just a human destined to never satisfy his vampire boyfriend.”

“Oh, c’mon Yeol, you’re plenty satisfying. I’ve told you that I don’t need your blood to be happy.” Jongdae pulls Chanyeol in so Chanyeol is seated in his lap, giving him prime access to bury his face in Chanyeol’s neck. “Your scent is more than enough to drive me into a frenzy. Being with you makes me feel more alive than when I was, you know, alive. There’s no need to put you in danger when we have such a nice thing already.”

Jongdae can feel the rumble of Chanyeol’s throat against his mouth when Chanyeol speaks. “Then what’s our next step? How can we become closer as a couple? Baek says that feeding is more than just a blood exchange and I want—“

“He told you _what_?” Jongdae struggles to remove himself from the crook in Chanyeol’s neck to sit back and look at him properly. “Just how much did he share?”

“Umm…” Chanyeol suddenly feels like he’s said too much and tries to make his next words sound more general than the specifics Baekhyun provided, “just that feeding is an intense emotional affair… uhh… like a positive feedback loop of supernatural energy, but in your mind.”

Jongdae lifts his hand to massage his temples. “What’s the point of having immortal secrets if they’re going to be told to mortals? I have some strong words for that brat, but I guess that’s nothing new. I’m assuming he told you a lot more than that, huh?”

Chanyeol nods sheepishly.

Jongdae steeples his hands and closes his eyes before releasing an audible sigh. “I see. So you’ll never let this go.”

“Nope.” Chanyeol replies.

“You have to understand that this doesn’t make you a meal, nor does this mean I intend to Change you.”

“I understand.”

“Do you? It means we will begin forming a bond. You _will_ get a glimpse into my mind, as will I into yours. And if you so choose to continue with this form of feeding the bond will become harder to break and in due time we will effectively belong to each other beyond the realm of being boyfriends. Chanyeol. You’re asking to marry our souls. I don’t care how sexy Baekhyun made it sound it is a commitment. I’m not saying we aren’t committed to one another but…”

Chanyeol’s face is unreadable to Jongdae. It’s as if he is excited and hesitant simultaneously. Like he is hearing everything he wants to at the same time as feeling the weight of reality.

“This type of feeding does become addictive to foster continued bond formation. I am willing to do this with you so that you may see a fraction of what this bond entails, but I worry that bond feeding a second time just to experiment won’t be reasonable until the first bonding has entirely dissipated. That could take months or longer. I don’t want the magic to be what influences you to continue. We can do this once and then never again, or once and then forever.”

Chanyeol takes a small but sharp inhale at the mention of the immortal version of the “F-word”. Forever. So Jongdae really does love him and is willing to stay with Chanyeol  regardless of bond formation.

Baekhyun really did make it sound sexy though. Describing feeding between bonding pairs as being able to experience the other person’s attraction, desire, and senses to the point of being able to feel what it’s like for your partner to love you, fuck you, taste you.

Damn if Chanyeol hasn’t thought about it countless times since Baekhyun first brought it up and ultimately spilled too much with minimal prodding from Chanyeol.

“W-when can we start?” Chanyeol says a little breathless.

The smirk on Jongdae’s curled lips manages to be sly and affectionate at the same time. “I don’t want to be hungry when we’re that intimate and my next scheduled meal is on Monday, so the earliest I’d be willing to do is Tuesday.”

“But that’s like,” Jongdae can see Chanyeol calculating the days in head, “3 days away.” He says it in a tone as if he’s unsure about whether 3 days is too long to wait or not long enough.

“Yes, and if you decide to change your mind that’s okay. We can always try another day after I’ve eaten.”

“I won’t change my mind.” Chanyeol scoffs.

“We’ll see,” Jongdae replies, choosing to resume his position cradled near Chanyeol’s pulse, “we’ll see.”

° vv °

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween


End file.
